1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, recording media, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and a program which share predetermined data to allow authentication to be performed for different services.
2. Description of the Related Art
As services provided through the Internet, there have been, for example, a service (hereinafter called a live-distribution service) which distributes video (contents) captured by a video camera or others in real time, and a chat service which provides an environment (chat space) that allows a plurality of users to talk with each other by inputting texts.
When the user wants to use the live-distribution service and the chat service, the user needs to be authenticated separately by parties providing the services. This means that the user, who receives the services, feels troublesome in authentication processes, and the parties, which provide the services, cannot efficiently manage data used for authentication.